spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberry Creme's mother
Strawberry Creme's mother is a background berry who makes several cameo appearances throughout the series, starting with the episode "Confused Song." Famous Quotes * "That sounds heavenly! I'll take one." * "What is it, Jonathan?" * "I don't know but it's hideous, isn't it?" * "Oh, oh you kids and your crazy dance fads." * "Well, all this waiting around for someone to get mauled is making me a bit hungry." * "Why, thank you. * "Oh barnacles, that's foul!" * "Oh, look at those gorgeous wrinkles." * "Monster!" * "Get in the car, kids!" * "Why, thank you, young man!" * "Well, actually.." * "Wow, you're good. How did you know all that? Are you like a psychic? Oh, oh, oh! Tell me what I'm thinking!" * "Let that inspire you to stay in school, Wendell." * "It's never too soon to start picking a good college, Wendell." * "Wendell, stay away from that mean, old diary reader." Trivia * Her model number is "51." * She looks similar to and shares the same last name with Brown Strawberry Creme. '' * Season 2 Episode 5 of Bikini Bottom Mysteries reveals that she might be a sadist. Family Linda is married to Banana Guy, as seen in numerous episodes, beginning with "Sheriff Finn and Marceline Wild West." Her ex-husband is Upside-Down Ice Cream Cone and she appears with him in many episodes, such as "No Nose Face." It is revealed in "''Revived Party" and "Peppermint Baby" that she is Candy Heart's mother. Linda is sisters with Strawberry Ice Cream and Brown Strawberry Creme, whom she looks very similar to. She is also Pineapple Guy's sister-in-law and Strawberry Ice Cream's baby's aunt. Appearances in fan series * Livin' in Atlantis (see above) * Squid Vs. Squid (background) * Family Sponge (almost every episode) * Spy Buddies (appears in 28 episodes) * SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show (Every episode) * Fred And The Gang (appeared in every episode with the Bikini Bottomites) * Nat Peterson Adventures! (Appears married to Sadie) * Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea (Seen in backgrounds and used in jokes rarely) * In SpongeResort, he is friends with Squidward. * The Fred Show - main character * Making the Plan * My Leg! (main character) * The Amazing World of Squidward (Who Shot Squidward Jr.?, SQUIDWARD'S LEGS!) * Mr. Beans (I WANT TO SLEEP!) * The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show (New Cash Register) Gallery Strawberry Creme's mother confusion to get her son.jpg|Linda confusing ("Where's my baby son?") Strawberry Creme's mother and Candy Heart at Mother-Son.png|Linda and with his baby son Banana Guy and Strawberry Creme's mother at Husband-Wife.png|Linda and with his husband Strawberry Creme's mother and Pink Bubblegum Guy at Mother-Son.png|Linda and with his little son Mom, calm down.png|Linda on the phone Strawberry Creme's mother and Candy Heart.png|Linda proud of his baby son with his carriages Can You Spare a Story 046.png|Linda with green dress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Pinks Category:Rechids Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Maternal grandmothers Category:Maternal Stepgrandmothers Category:Wifes Category:Ex-Wifes Category:Mothers-in-law Category:Sisters-in-law Category:Siblings Category:Berry Family Category:Background Characters